yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Wand
İngilizce - Türkçe 1.Hastane koğuşu Tıp 2.koğuş isim 3.bölge isim 4.gözetim 5.vesayet altında bulunan çocuk 6.korumak fiil 7.vesayet 8.koruyuculuk Politika, Siyaset 9.kilit dili 10.servis 11.semt 12.yapı adası 13.şato dış avlusu 14.vesayet altındaki çocuk 15.vasilik 16.hapishane 17.geri çevirmek 18.servis, koğuş: maternity ward doğum servisi. hospital ward hastane koğuşu isim 19.bölge, semt: city ward kentin semtlerinden biri isim 20.huk isim 21.ward heeler 22.geçiştirmek 23.önlemek fiil 24.semtin oylarını kazanmaya çalışan kimse 25.emniyetli yerde korumak 26.ward off savuşturmak 27.koğuşun ward of 28.koğuşta wards. 29.belediye bölgesi Politika, Siyaset wards 30.ward wards İngilizce - Arapça 1.سن في مفتاح noun 2.وقاء أداة وقاية من كذا noun 3.ارد 4.وارد 5.جناح في المستشفى noun 6.القاصر الموضوع تحت الحراسة noun 7.جناح, القاصر الموضوع تحت الحراسة, جناح في المستشفى, دائرة إنتخابية, رعاية, حراسة, وصاية, اعتقال, حي, سن في مفتاح, وقاء أداة وقاية من كذا noun 8.حرس, صد suffix 9.متفادي warded 10.درء warding 11.أجنحة wards İngilizce - İngilizce 1.An English occupational surname for a guard or watchman 2.An object used for guarding - ' With the help of a wire, however, they forced round the key. Even without the lens you will perceive, by the scratches on this ward, where the pressure was applied. ' 3.To keep in safety; to watch over, to guard 4.A person under guardianship - ' obsolete An underage orphan. ' 5.Protection, defence - ' fencing A guarding or defensive motion or position. ' 6.To defend; to protect 7.A protected place - ' A room in a hospital where patients reside. ' 8.To be vigilant; to keep guard - ' They for vs fight, they watch and dewly ward, / And their bright Squadrons round about vs plant . ' 9.A guard; a guardian or watchman - ' no gate they found, them to withhold, / Nor ward to wait at morne and euening late . ' 10.To fend off; to repel; to turn aside, as anything mischievous that approaches; -- usually followed by off 11.To act on the defensive with a weapon 12.division (of a hospital, prison, etc.); administrative section; minor, dependent; guardianship, custody; means of defending; notch in a key isim 13.A ward is a room in a hospital which has beds for many people, often people who need similar treatment. A toddler was admitted to the emergency ward with a wound in his chest 14.An adult acts as the guardian of a child, especially whose parents are death 15.A division of a hospital; as, a fever ward 16.A division of a forest 17.A projecting ridge of metal in the interior of a lock, to prevent the use of any key which has not a corresponding notch for passing it 18.A notch or slit in a key corresponding to a ridge in the lock which it fits; a ward notch 19.To keep in safety; to watch; to guard; formerly, in a specific sense, to guard during the day time 20.A division, district, or quarter of a town or city 21.A division of a county 22.The state of being under guard or guardianship; confinement under guard; the condition of a child under a guardian; custody 23.One who, or that which, is guarded 24.A minor or person under the care of a guardian; as, a ward in chancery 25.To defend by walls, fortifications, etc 26.One who, or that which, guards; garrison; defender; protector; means of guarding; defense; protection 27.block forming a division of a hospital (or a suite of rooms) shared by patients who need a similar kind of care; "they put her in a 4-bed ward" a district into which a city or town is divided for the purpose of administration and elections a person who is under the protection or in the custody of another United States businessman who in 1872 established a successful mail-order business (1843-1913) English writer of novels who was an active opponent of the women's suffrage movement (1851-1920) English economist and conservationist (1914-1981) 28.a district into which a city or town is divided for the purpose of administration and elections a person who is under the protection or in the custody of another United States businessman who in 1872 established a successful mail-order business (1843-1913) English writer of novels who was an active opponent of the women's suffrage movement (1851-1920) English economist and conservationist (1914-1981) 29.To fend off; to repel; to turn aside, as anything mischievous that approaches; usually followed by off 30.block forming a division of a hospital (or a suite of rooms) shared by patients who need a similar kind of care; "they put her in a 4-bed ward" 31.A guarding or defensive motion or position, as in fencing; guard 32.Protrusions that stick out of the sides of the keyway to allow entry of only the correct type of key blank 33.Electoral Ward - Second level of Census geography in England & Wales (equivalent of Pseudo Postcode Sector in Scotland) representing approx 2000 households in 1991 Part of the electoral geography of the UK which is constantly under review '91 geography '81 geography 34.An obstruction projecting from the lock case of side of a keyhole intended to prevent entrance or rotation of an improperly cut key 35.Is the person the court has deemed in need of protection be it due to incapacity or being a minor of Page 36.See the Note under Watch, n 37.A protection spell 38.is the legal term for the person who has a guardian or guardian advocate appointed 39.Number assigned by the city to the section of the city in which the property is located 40.watch over or shield from danger or harm; protect; "guard my possessions while I'm away" 41.a division of a prison (usually consisting of several cells) 42.A ward or a ward of court is a child who is the responsibility of a person called a guardian, or of a court of law, because their parents are dead or because they are believed to be in need of protection. Alex was made a ward of court. American merchant who established (1872) the mail-order business that bears his name. American Revolutionary general who directed Massachusetts troops in the siege of Boston, until George Washington relieved him of the command and drove the British from the city (1776). See Charles Farrar Browne. British writer whose novels include Robert Elsmere (1888). English clergyman and writer in America. He codified Massachusetts law (1641) and is primarily known for his satire The Simple Cobler of Aggawam in America (1645). ward off to do something to try to protect yourself from something bad, such as illness, danger, or attack. Beecher Henry Ward Howe Julia Ward Julia Ward Montgomery Ward & Co. Ann Ward Ward Barbara Mary Baroness Jackson of Lodsworth 43.A ward is a district which forms part of a political constituency or local council. the marginal wards of Reading Kentwood and Tilehurst West 44.avert danger; guard, protect fiil 45.a person who is under the protection or in the custody of another 46.a district into which a city or town is divided for the purpose of administration and elections 47.United States businessman who in 1872 established a successful mail-order business (1843-1913) 48.English writer of novels who was an active opponent of the women's suffrage movement (1851-1920) 49.English economist and conservationist (1914-1981) 50.A WARD is a person physically or mentally incompetent, or a child under the age of 21 whose care and physical custody has been entrusted to the military sponsor by a legal decree or other instrument issued by a court of law or placement agency A ward must be dependent upon the active or retired member sponsor for over one-half support in order to be eligible for a dependent ID card İngilizce - Yunanca 1.κηδεμονευόμενος (kidemonevomenos) 2.τμήμα νοσοκομείου (tmima nosokomeioy) 3.τμήμα πόλεως (tmima poleos) 4.φυλάσσω από (fylasso apo) 5.(n) πτέρυγα (pteryg), τμήμα πόλεως (tmima poleos), κηδεμονευόμενος (kidemonevomenos), τμήμα νοσοκομείου (tmima nosokomeioy) 6.θάλαμος (thalamos) 7.(off) θάλαμος (thalamos) (μακριά (makria)) 8.(v) φρουρώ (froyro), φυλάσσω από (fylasso apo) 9.θάλαμο (thalamo) ward of 10.πτέρυγες (pterygs) wards. İngilizce - İspanyolca 1.barrio, cuartel, distrito 2.crujía 3.pupilo 4.proteger 5.mantener alejado, alejar 6.defensa, custodia, tutela 7.pabellón 8.bajo la tutela del ward of 9.barrio 10.Zurcado (llaves y etc.) warded 11.salas wards.